


Full of Life, Full of Love

by JonsaInTheNorth



Series: Return to Where You Belong [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Jon return home to claim the place they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Life, Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boomer1125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/gifts).



> I wasn't necessarily sure what you wanted when you requested an epilogue, but I hope you like it!

 

Sansa followed him South; so, too, does Jon follow her back North. The journey is long and hard, as Spring has barely awoken across Westeros. Over the teeming rivers of her Uncle Edmure's lands, swollen with melted ice and snow. Through the marshes still thick with cold Winter mists and wet with life returning. And finally, the kingsroad crosses the barrowlands into the true North.

Jon welcomes the rolling hills of his childhood as he Sansa ride hard over the road, bound for the place that was once their home. It had not taken long to convince the great lords of Westeros that they should be kings in their own right. But the politics of the new kingdoms had been a different matter. Borders had to be set, trade agreements rewritten, ruling dynasts decided for realms that had no clear ruler, like the former Crownlands now ruled by the Rosbys. Three days after it had all finally been determined, Sansa and Jon had left King's Landing.

The air of Spring is fresh in the North, clean and crisp and cool. Jon breaths it in deeply as they finally make it to the crest of the hill that marks the start of the wolfswood and the start of the last day's ride for Winterfell. They can see the keep in the distance, a jutting  mass of grey against the pale blue sky. "It's so close, yet so far away…"

Sansa reaches between their horses and takes Jon's free hand in hers. "We'll finally be home soon."

Her smile is tentative but her voice is sure. Jon kicks his horse into a steady stride and Sansa is soon following behind him. 

Their arrival at Winterfell is heralded by Arya's cries from atop the battlements, soon joined by Rickon's bubbling laughter. They ride through the open gates like heroes in a song, although they have all given much to win this war and give Bran his crown. Meera Reed helps Bran come into the courtyard, and for a little while, all Jon knows is the laughter and warmth of his siblings' arms round him.

It is later that the differences begin to come around, small changes in the rocks he always studied as a child or small differences where one hall begins and another ends. He finds himself lost at times, winding down halls that weren't there before, new additions in the renovations made to restore the castle to its former glory. 

One such occasion leads him to find a new way to Sansa's chambers, and while it is not the destination he was intending, Jon slips into her solar anyway. Light music comes from within, and he smiles at the melodious sound. Sansa sits, practicing at the gilded harp Daenerys gave her before her passing in the great war. Sansa looks up and greets him with happiness in her eyes. 

"How are you?" She asks, setting the instrument to her side. Jon shrugs and sits in the seat she offers him. 

"I'm well as I could be." He replies, unsure what to say. Reacquainting himself to Winterfell has been difficult, all these years that he has been away until now. Jon bridges his fingers together and stares through the gap between his hands into the fire. He admits, "It's strange, being back as a prince and not a bastard."

It is the first time he has said these words aloud, but it makes sense to say them to her. They have not acted on their feelings publicly, not yet, but soon they plan to ask Bran's permission to be wed. Jon does not bring much to their union, but Bran heeds his council and their is great hope the boy-king will let them live as they would.

"You've always belonged here. Now, then- no matter what, Winterfell is your home." Sansa assures him. "It will be now and forever. We belong here- you belong here."

She stands and settles into his lap. There is no strangeness to this show of affection; it is a comfortable, familiar position for the two of them. Sansa’s hand is on his cheek for a moment, before she rests her head against his shoulders. Jon wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

This is truth: Jon and Sansa, Sansa and Jon. No matter the uncertainty that floods him as he stands in the home his elder brother should have ruled, as he helps Bran in a place where Catelyn Stark should have advised him- no matter the troubles in his heart, Sansa is his home as he is hers, and as Winterfell is surely meant to be. With Arya, Bran, Rickon, they have learned to live again, family together, waiting for the next warning that winter comes, a pack that is stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this! Let me know what you think below! Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
